Christmas Together, In Love Forever
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna has spent every Christmas with her best friend Elsa. However, one night, Elsa can't meet up with her just before the holidays. Anna doesn't think much of it... until she finds that Elsa is with another girl, which stirs up some intense feelings for her. Little does she know, she couldn't be further from the truth. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Gift for Glace-Arendelle)


Christmas was a time of giving and of being with one's friends and loved ones. For Anna Arendelle, that's what she always cherished. Not the presents or the food (sure she enjoyed those, especially if either was of the chocolate variety), but of spending time with those that she cared about.

And Anna cared about no one else more than of her best friend, Elsa. Elsa and Anna were childhood friends, having grown up together in the same neighbourhood. Both of them had been completely inseparable, doing pretty much everything together.

Winter time was when the pair of them had their fondest memories. From building snowmen, to having snowball fights, the season was the favourite of the two young girls. But as they got older and began to focus more on other things, such games and playtimes rarely happened.

But Elsa and Anna always hung out together, and at Christmas time they would still spend extra time with one another in the spirit of the season, just like how they had both planned. This year was no different, with Anna hoping for Elsa to be coming to her house this particular night.

However, as the sun was setting, and the young teen girl rested on her bed, she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it from her pocket, she saw that she had a text from Elsa. She first thought it was Elsa messaging her to say she was coming round.

It turned out to not be the case.

 **Elsa: Anna, I'm sorry I can't make it to your place tonight. I might be a bit busy for a while. Hope you're not too mad. See you at school tomorrow.**

Anna sighed, staring at the words on the touchscreen. Typing a reply back, a simple "it's okay", she groaned. It looked like the evening had hit a slight snag. But it wouldn't bother her so much. At least she would see Elsa tomorrow, right?

With a bit of reassurance in her mind, Anna soon turned on her Xbox, wanting to drown her doubts in a few matches of Overwatch. Perhaps the mindless hero on hero shooting would distract her mind just a little bit, enough to put the thought of not being with Elsa to one side.

However, after playing a few matches of the game and getting owned and finding herself on a losing streak, Anna lay down on the bed, sighing. It wasn't enough to keep Elsa from her mind. She needed something better, something that didn't involve staring at a screen as her virtual avatar was killed over and over again.

Just as Anna's mind was exhausting its options, Anna heard her mother's voice call from downstairs. "Anna, sweetie, are you up there?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Anna called down, walking to the landing.

"Would be a dear and run down to the store?" Her mother asked of her. "We're out of eggs for the Christmas cake."

Anna sighed. She wanted something to do, but doing a chore was just boring. Still, it would distract her and she had nothing better to do anyway. Besides, it would be relaxing to go out in the cold air for a bit.

"I'll handle it!" Anna called down, assuring her mother she would take care of things. She then got herself dressed, wrapping up warm in her favourite green jacket and pink earmuffs. She looked very cute in that outfit.

Heading downstairs and putting on her winter boots, Anna soon opened the front door. A cold wind blew against Anna's face, which brought a smile to her lips. Finally, she was out in the cold, her natural element.

After closing her door, Anna started to walk toward the pavement. The nearest little shop was only a few miles away. It's a mini supermarket, where those in her neighbourhood could buy things without having to go across town.

It wasn't too much of a walk, but Anna took a few moments to admire the snow surrounding her. The entire street was blanketed in fluffy white snow. She just hoped she could make some snowmen with Elsa.

Soon, Anna had bought the eggs that her mother had requested and was on her way back home. But Anna loved being outside in this cold, but rather adorable winter setting. She figured she would take a slight detour and go through the park.

She'd still be able to get home within a good amount of time. As Anna made her way through the park, she found the entire place had become a complete winter wonderland, covered in thick snow. On a nearby frozen lake, Anna was able to see a few couples ice skating.

It was quite cute to see in a way. Love was one thing Anna hadn't really thought about most in her life. Sure, she'd long since accepted she liked girls, but she knew there weren't any girls she was particularly crazy for. But then, Anna did have a bit of a soft spot for Elsa.

Just as Anna was heading out of the park, she noticed something, or rather someone, that caught her eye. On a nearby park bench, laughing together was a pair of young girls her age, one with the exact same hair colour as Elsa. Pale blonde, almost like snow.

Anna thought it was a coincidence since Elsa's hair colour was quite common, but then she noticed how this particular woman was wearing a very familiar navy blue jacket and white gloves. Looking closer at the woman, Anna could see that this stranger was indeed Elsa.

She was sat with this other girl, a brunette with short hair in a pixie cut and wearing a pink coat. Anna hadn't seen this person before, but a strange feeling then enveloped her. Anna couldn't explain it really, but she didn't like it.

Elsa said she couldn't make it to her house tonight, and Anna had a feeling that Elsa had been with this girl instead. Part of Anna wanted to go up to Elsa and confront her about all of this, but she knew there wasn't much point.

She couldn't be angry at Elsa directly, no, Elsa didn't deserve that. But Anna would make Elsa feel like she was doing. Quietly, Anna walked down the other side of the path she was on, heading back towards her house. It was getting late, and she had school in the morning.

xXx

The next morning, Anna was walking to school with another one of her friends, a taller boy named Kristoff. He was the other best friend in Anna's life, and probably the only one she needed to worry about at that moment, since Elsa had betrayed her trust.

To think Elsa, her best friend, had just dumped for some new girl. It made her blood boil a little bit. Every year, Elsa and her had spent Christmas together, just like they had always done, nothing ever changing. But this was just a deep case of treachery.

And yet, Anna didn't know if she had the heart to get revenge for this. Should she really be that mean to Elsa, to get her just as jealous? No, she didn't need to be, but she would try and keep her distance from her. As they walked down the path towards their school, Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're in a bad mood this morning, Feisty pants," He remarked. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I don't know, Kristoff," Anna admitted at that moment. "I... I saw Elsa with another girl last night, right after she said she couldn't hang out with me."

"Elsa's allowed to have friends other than you, Anna," Kristoff reminded her. "Just like you're allowed to have friends other than her."

"Yeah, I know, but it's just... Christmas has always been our time, our special bestie time," Anna stated. "To think she would just forget that... I don't know, it makes me sad." She sighed. "But I can't be angry at her, Kristoff. She's still my friend, even if she's being a bitch."

"Look, don't worry about it," Kristoff said. "Besides, you'll have plenty of time to figure this all out. I mean, we just finished our finals. We practically don't even need to be in school today. We just goof off in class all the time and watch movies."

Anna smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so," she stated. "Maybe one of our teacher's has brought a Disney movie or something. That'll cheer me up."

Just then, Anna and Kristoff saw a familiar face walking down the street in her blue winter coat. It was Elsa, and she had a bright smile on her face, a smile that made Anna feel a bit uneasy. How could Elsa smile like that, knowing she'd hurt her feelings.

Anna didn't want to confront her, not about this, not now. Elsa didn't deserve to feel bad about this. She kept to herself, not directly making eye contact with her best friend.

"Morning, Anna, Kristoff," Elsa greeted them, grinning. "Ready for a relaxing day of school."

"You bet!" Kristoff chirped. "Right, Anna?"

"Yeah," Anna said flatly, staring down at the ground.

Elsa frowned, looking a bit concerned for Anna. "Anna, are you okay? You don't sound like your usual happy self." She walked up to her. "Is everything okay?"

"I..." Anna began, not looking at Elsa directly. "I... I don't wanna talk about it." She brushed past Elsa, walking away and pulling Kristoff with her. Elsa looked back, feeling a little disheartened, as Anna and Kristoff paced away from her.

For most of the day, Anna tried her best to ignore Elsa, still hanging out with Kristoff for a lot of the day. While the pair of them were enjoying their rather lax lessons of the day, Anna still couldn't help feeling a bit guilty over ignoring Elsa like that.

Elsa shared a few classes with Anna that morning, so whenever Anna and her would be in the same class, Anna would try her best not to look at Elsa. Elsa was her best friend in the whole world, and she was just ignoring her. And Elsa didn't even know she had done something wrong.

Anna's thoughts were very conflicted about this whole matter. On one hand, she was angry at Elsa, for leaving her like that for that other girl, but the other was just sad she wasn't spending time with her best friend in the whole wide world.

Part of her was wondering why she was so fed up about all this in the first place. Sure, she was angry about Elsa being with that other girl, but was it really over the fact they would always spend Christmas together? After all, both girls were teenagers now, their lives were a bit more different.

And yet, Anna was still angry, or at least frustrated. She didn't really understand why she was feeling so jealous, but she knew if she confronted Elsa about it directly, it would only make things so much worse. That was the last thing she wanted.

Later that afternoon, during lunch break, Anna and Kristoff were out on the school field, having a snowball fight together. At least Anna would be comfortable with Kristoff during all this. He was still a kind and generous friend.

As Anna chucked a snowball at Kristoff's head, the taller blonde boy ducked, looking at her. "You gonna talk to her?"

"Who?" Anna asked, preferring not to answer, as she threw another snowball at Kristoff.

"Elsa," Kristoff answered her. "You gonna talk to her or what?"

"I don't want to," Anna merely replied, tossing a pair of snowballs at her friend.

Kristoff dodged the balls, before building a large one in his hands. "You know, she's really concerned about you. She was asking about you in art class with me. She's really worried, Anna. You need to sort this out with her."

"And do what, ruin our friendship even more?" Anna assumed. "No... I need to figure this all out."

"Running away from your problems isn't gonna solve a thing," Kristoff stated, jumping to one side. "Trust me, you need to talk this out with her."

Anna was about to reply, when at that moment, she and Kristoff stopped their fight as they saw Elsa walking towards them, the blonde girl hugging herself a little more. She looked like she'd been crying, which only made Anna feel more hurt.

"Hey, guys," Elsa said, her voice sounding a little weak. "You having fun out here?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are," Kristoff told her, not sure what to really say to her.

Elsa then looked at Anna, before sighing. "Anna... I don't know what's gone on with you, but if I've done something wrong... I'm really, really sorry, okay?" She walked over to Anna and tried to hold her hand, only for Anna to pull it away.

"You... you hurt my feelings, Elsa," Anna stated. She realised now she had to confess about this. If only so Elsa could get closure on what had happened between the two of them. "Last night... you said you didn't have time to hang out with me, so I went out and did an errand for my mom. On my way back home... I saw you hanging out with this other girl."

The blonde blinked, before looking at Anna with a confused expression. "What other girl?"

"I don't know, she had like brown hair or something. I thought... she was like your new best friend, or your girlfriend or something." Anna looked away. "I felt so jealous and thought you'd ditched me for her."

It was then that Elsa giggled, the blonde laughing a little. Now it was Anna's turn to be confused. "Wait, what's so funny?"

Elsa smiled, holding Anna's hand. "Anna, that wasn't my bestie or my girlfriend. That was my cousin Rapunzel, from out of town. She recently moved here with her family and this was the first time we'd seen each other in a while."

Anna's eyes widened. "Ohhhh, so you and her..."

"Were just catching up," Elsa explained. "I didn't expect her to come and say hi to me, but I didn't want to ruin my time with you by bringing her along."

With everything revealed to her, Anna sighed. She felt stupid, having been ignoring Elsa all day. Now that it was all sorted out, she felt a bit of a fool. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Elsa replied. "I should have said what was going on when I texted you. But it's all in the past now." She smiled. "Still friends?"

"Yes," Anna admitted. "Still friends." She then blushed a little, which made Elsa giggle.

The blonde girl then stroked Anna's cheek. "Now... there's something I've been dying to ask you for a while. If it's okay?"

"Um... sure?"

And with that, Elsa suddenly pulled Anna close, kissing her deeply and passionately. Her lips pressed to Anna's tightly as the redhead's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Kristoff just watched in surprise as Elsa kissed Anna with pure passion.

Pulling away, Anna panted, blushing furiously. "Elsa... what..."

Elsa smiled cutely. "Anna... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wait what? I..." Anna blushed more, covering her mouth. She looked at Elsa with shyness, which only made the blonde giggle more.

"Well, I've... been having feelings for you lately," Elsa stated, looking away with a blush on her own cheeks. "How we've been so close and how I've wanted us to be closer... and how cute I think you are. And because you felt jealous, I realised I shouldn't have made you upset and to ensure that I don't make you feel like that ever again, I wanna date you, Anna, to show you that I do care about you." She held Anna's hand. "So... what do you say?"

Anna nervously looked at Kristoff, needing a second opinion. The blonde man chuckled, before smiling at Anna.

"Hey, don't bring me into this," Kristoff said. "It's your choice, Anna. Do you want Elsa as your girlfriend?"

Looking back at Elsa, Anna smiled, nodding proudly. Nothing would make her happier than to call her best friend her love. "Yes... I'll date you, Elsa." She then pulled Elsa close and the two kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around the other.

Humming softly, Elsa hugged Anna as they kissed, before parting lips with her and smiling. This was the happiest both of them had been in a while. No Christmas present would be able to make them even half this happy.

"Anna... my beautiful girlfriend," Elsa cooed, stroking Anna's cheek. "You're just the cutest girl in the whole wide world."

"Y-You're cuter," Anna stuttered, blushing a little.

Kristoff wiped a manly tear from his eye. "Jeez, this is just so cute."

Elsa looked at Anna, the blonde smiling with love. "Anna... do you mind if I come over to your place for Christmas day and spend time with you and your mother? It could be our first date."

"I'd... I'd love that!" Anna cheered. "That would be the perfect Christmas treat!" She hugged Elsa tightly. "Of course you can come, Elsa."

"That sounds perfect to me," Elsa agreed, as the two continued their warm embrace.

xXx

And so, on the afternoon of Christmas day, Anna was waiting at the doorstep, wondering where Elsa could be. She'd opened pretty much all of the presents she'd gotten and now was waiting patiently for her Christmas date to arrive.

When she'd told her mother that she and Elsa were a couple now, her mother had been overjoyed, saying she'd always known they had a thing for each other. Anna was a little embarrassed, but she knew that this was right. No more jealousy, just Elsa as her one true love.

Her mother was currently busy in the other room, preparing Christmas dinner in preparation for their special visitor. Anna couldn't believe she'd be bringing Elsa, as her girlfriend, to Christmas dinner, but the thought of it was sweet and cute.

Just then, Anna heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. "It's alright, mom!" She called back. "I think Elsa's here!"

Anna then pulled the door handle and it opened, her mouth dropping wide as she saw who was standing behind it. Standing outside, was Anna's new girlfriend, her beautiful Elsa. Elsa was wearing a beautiful slender blue dress, with what appeared to be a snowflake pattern on its body and a... cape? Whatever Elsa had planned, it was working, as Anna was completely in awe of her.

Elsa smiled, walking inside the house. "Merry Christmas, Anna," she cooed, before holding her hand. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"I... no, you didn't," Anna replied, looking at Elsa. "What's with the dress?"

"I wanted to impress you," Elsa admitted. "I was gonna wear this for our prom next year... but I figured it would be a nice surprise." She twirled around in it. "Do you like it?"

"I... love it!" Anna chirped. "Come here, you." She sighed, pulling Elsa close and kissing her deeply. Their second ever kiss and it was just as sweet, if not sweeter than the first. Anna sighed, holding Elsa close as their lips pressed together.

Pulling away, Elsa smiled. "I love doing that."

"Me too," Anna agreed. She then took Elsa's arm. "Allow me to escort you to dinner, my lady."

Elsa giggled. "Oh please do, my dear Anna."

Anna and Elsa then walked towards the kitchen arm in arm like the pair of cute dorks they were. This was probably the most memorable Christmas for them both, the time when they discovered their love. And from that year onwards, Anna was probably the luckiest woman on Earth.

As the entered the kitchen, Anna's mother looked over at her daughter and the girl beside her, smiling with a deep pride. Her daughter was all grown up now, it seemed.

"Mom," Anna spoke. "I believe you know my girlfriend, Elsa."

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here's one little festive fic for you all. Sorry it's a little bit late than actually Christmas day xD Hope you all enjoy! You can thank Glace-Arendelle on Tumblr for the idea. This was so fun to write and the ending just makes me feel very warm inside. Hope you're having a lovely holiday!

See ya next time!


End file.
